


NezuShi One-Shots

by ZekiForLife



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, I clearly have too much time on my hands, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: This is a collection of NezuShi one-shots that I hope you will all enjoy, nya x3 I will include the summaries of each at the beginning of that one-shot as well as its rating and genres :)





	1. Neko Shion is Upset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darling readers, nya! I hope you like these NezuShi one-shots!

**Title : **Shion is Upset

**Summary : **Shion sees something and misunderstands it. It's up to Nezumi to make things right again. Neko Shion AU!

**Story Starts:**

  Nezumi got up early in the morning for work, leaving his adorable little neko boyfriend soundly asleep with an adorably goofy look on his face.

  Shion shifted in his sleep, realizing the absence of Nezumi's warmth from the bed. He opened his round red eyes to peer up at the black haired man.

  "Are you going to work now?" Shion asked, smiling softly at the actor.

  "Yeah, I'll be back a little late tonight." The gray eyed man replied, ruffling Shion's fluffy white hair, capturing his lips with his own, his fingers tracing Shion's odd little pink scar. "Watch the house like a good little kitty." And with that he left, before Shion could explain to him that it was dogs who watch the house, not cats.

  Shion sighed and got up, he may as well go open the book store, he could visit his mom when lunch time came around.

  He sat there, not many people read books in the West Block. He knew this when he moved in with his boyfriend. He had only met a handful of people, including himself and Nezumi, who did read.

  Shion closed the store at around four pm to go buy some groceries. As he was walking around he thought he saw Nezumi kissing a white haired girl, but he knew Nezumi would never cheat on him so he dismissed it. As he got closer though, it kept looking more and more like Nezumi. Sadness and anger were Shion's predominant emotions as he ran and just kept running, tears falling from his eyes. Before he knew it he wound up in front of Safu's apartment.

  The brown haired girl answered the door after a couple knocks. She opened it to find the white haired neko crying, she let him in and he told her why he was so upset. She agreed to let him stay for as long as he needed to.

  Later that night there was pounding on the door, frantic sounding. Safu answered it, saw who it was and then slammed it in Nezumi's face. When he didn't take the hint that he was not welcome there, she lectured him about how it is usually acceptable to cheat on your boyfriend, have said boyfriend catch you, then pretend that you did nothing wrong and expect him to be home with you.

  Nezumi stared at her blankly and asked what nonsense she was talking about. Safu frowned and told him everything Shion had seen. Nezumi protested, saying that he had been working the entire day and had only finished an hour ago, spending that entire hour searching for the white haired boy.

  All their bickering woke the little neko boy who came into view, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He saw Nezumi and tears started falling from his eyes slowly and his fave turned to one of a man in extreme pain. Nezumi made a move to reach out and comfort him, but Safu stopped him.

  "Shion tell me what the hell you think you saw. I want to hear it from you, not her." Nezumi's voice was pained and upset.

  Shion looked up at him, his vision blurred but he could still see the pain visible on the other's face, "you were kissing some girl... And don't even try to deny it I saw you..." At this point, Safu, sensing she should probably get out of there, took the short walk to Karan's house, deciding to stay the night there.

  "Shion, I never kissed that girl. That was my stunt double and his girlfriend." Nezumi sighed, stalking closer. Shion backed up til the backs of his knees were up against the bed's side. "I'll show you the extent of my love."

**-Time Skip to the next morning-**

  Shion woke up to the sun coming through the blinds, his head on Nezumi's unclothed chest, the latter's gaze, soft and possessive, on him. Shion smiled and cuddled closer to the other, the two of them deciding to go back to sleep.


	2. Shion's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this one-shot for longer than I can remember, nya! I hope you guys will like it!

**Summary** : Nezumi finds it hard to resist drinking Shion's blood, maybe the white haired boy could use this to his advantage! Vampire Nezumi Human Shion AU.

**Genres** : Romance/Fantasy

**Rated** : M for stuff implied

**Story Starts!**

  Shion stared at the black haired youth in front of him, a rust colored liquid dripped down his chin, his normally gray eyes glowed a deep red.

  Nezumi stood there, looking at his hands, he looked up and saw Shion staring at him in amazement and confusion, clutching his neck where Nezumi had bitten him. Shion took a few steps toward Nezumi, when he was only a few inches away, he reached for Nezumi's mouth and felt his fangs, now it was Nezumi's turn to be confused, shouldn't Shion be running away from him? Shion smiled and stroked his cheek before planting a very chaste kiss on his lips. Nezumi, understanding now, kissed back. Unconsciously he ran his tongue along Shion's bottom lip, the white haired boy's eyes spoke his confusion. Nezumi rolled his eyes and reached into the other's pants, grasping him and making him gasp, allowing Nezumi's tongue to invade his mouth.

  Before long he had Shion moaning into the kiss as he continued to stroke him.

  Shion broke the kiss to warn Nezumi, but was too late and came all over Nezumi's hand, slumping over onto the other boy.

  Nezumi waited til Shion had recovered, took his hand out if the white haired boy's pants and then, when Shion was looking at him, licked the cum off of his hand. Shion blushed and buried his face in his hands.

  Nezumi chuckled and removed the white haired boy's hands away from his face and brought him into another kiss. At some point he led Shion to the bed and pinned him down. He smirked at Shion's bright red blush, his eyes running up and down the snowy haired boy's body, his gaze resting on the slight bulge in Shion's pants.

  "Shi-chan, looks like you're excited~" Nezumi chuckled softly, as he removed their clothing.

  "Mmm, Nezumi, I want you to WAKE UP NEZUMI, IT'S TIME TO GO!" Nezumi was harshly woken from his dream by Shion pouncing on him. The vampire opened his eyes to see the sunlight pouring in through the window and frowned, Shion knew that he was sensitive to sunlight and that he hated mornings.

  "Why are you being so noisy so late? I'm going back to sleep." Nezumi grumbled and rolled over. Shion sighed sadly. It seemed that he had no choice. He took a knife from the kitchen and nicked his finger with it.

  The scent of his blood filled Nezumi's nostrils and the vampire lunged for his neck. As they fell backwards Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's shoulders and closed his eyes as Nezumi's fangs slowly buried themselves in his neck.

  When the vampire had had his fill he pulled back and planted a chaste kiss on the human's lips and then they departed to Karan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment and as a kudos xD

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments, nya!!!


End file.
